Hermione's Pregnant
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: So this was originally going to be another Ginny fanfic but because I've already written 2 with her I decided to change it to Hermione, and I'm glad I did. I got the idea from a fanfic my friend wrote who got the idea from one of mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Molly?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm late." She added quietly when she noticed that Molly was the only in the kitchen.

"What do you mean you're late, dear?" Molly asked as she turned around, leaned up against the counter and dried her hands with a towel.

"My period, I'm a few days late." Hermione replied, still speaking in her quieted voice.

"That's normal Hun. If you're only a couple of days late, you should start in a day or two." Molly said, setting the towel onto the counter.

"B-but Ron and I" Hermione said with a pause as she walked the rest of the distance between her and Molly, "We had sex." She added when she was able to whisper to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"So you think you're pregnant?" Molly asked, already knowing what was going through Hermione's head. Hermione nodded her head, "Ok I think I might have a muggle pregnancy test, do you wanna use it?"

"Do you really? That would be great!" Hermione said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was pregnant a few months back but I got my period before I took the test." Molly explained as she noticed the curious expression on Hermione's face once they got upstairs.

After a few minutes of searching, Molly pulled out the tiny box that read _First Response_ on the side, handed it to Hermione and made her way out of the bathroom,

"Wait, Molly. Can you stay?" Hermione asked, hope evident in her voice.

"I'm gonna let you go pee and I'll come back when you're done." Molly replied as she closed the bathroom door behind her. After a few seconds of staring at the box, Hermione was finally able to pull out the stick and pee on it.

"You can come back in, Molly." Hermione called as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. When Molly walked back into the bathroom, she walked over to the counter and pulled herself up so she was sitting down.

"How did you do this 6 times?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of dead silence.

"When I was pregnant with the twins, I didn't really need to take a pregnancy test. I already knew the symptoms of being pregnant pretty well so I kinda figured that's what it was." Molly replied as she looked over at the nervous Hermione.

"Well, what does it say?" Molly asked after a few more minutes of dead silence.

"I can't do it, you're going to have read it." Hermione said as she passed the pregnancy test over to Molly. When Molly looked at the oval shaped circle, she immediately smiled,

"You're pregnant." She said as she slid off of the counter, walked over to the tub, took a seat next to Hermione and hugged her. "Congratulations, dear." Molly added quietly, feeling Hermione wrap her arms around her abdomen.

"What's wrong, Mione dear?" Molly asked after a couple of minutes of just holding Hermione, who was almost on the verge of tears..

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to go through the whole getting big thing." Hermione said as she looked up at Molly, "What if Ron doesn't love me as much when I'm huge?"

"Why would you think that?" Molly asked as she moved a few strands of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I mean it took him a couple of years just to propose. It makes me think that he doesn't even want to marry me."

"You know how he is, dear. He doesn't like to show his soft side." Molly replied, "And plus, you don't have to worry about the whole weight gain thing. You're going to have an easier time with it then I did."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"Since you're taller, the weight won't show as much and because I'm short the weight… Well the weight is more noticeable." Molly replied. Molly had always been conscious of her weight, despite the fact that the reason for her roundness was because of her seven children.

"That's not true at all! You look good Molly, especially for having seven kids." Hermione said as tears welled up at the brim of her eyes.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Molly asked as she took Hermione into one of her loving embraces again.

"W-what will Ron say about me being pregnant?" Hermione asked quietly, afraid that if she spoke she might burst into tears.

"Ron's to much like Arthur not to be excited. I wouldn't worry about how he's going to react." Molly replied as she cupped Hermione's chin and lifted her face up from her ample bosom. "Seriously, Hermione. There's nothing to worry about." Molly added as she cradled Hermione's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Molly. For everything." Hermione said as she smiled up at her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"It's fine, Hermione dear." Molly replied as she stood up from the tub and made her way towards the bathroom door with Hermione close behind.

"Can you help me break it to everyone?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the master bedroom and down the stairs.

"Of course, they're all downstairs aren't they?" Molly replied.

"I think so." Hermione said.

"Ok, I think it'll be easier to tell them all at the same time. So you wanna just tell everyone?" All Hermione could muster was a nod of her head, with her being so nervous it was hard for her to speak with out bursting into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

After Molly got all the Weasleys rounded up into the living room, she led Hermione so they were both standing in front of everyone,

"Both Hermione and I have some important news." Molly said as she took Hermione's hand. Hearing there was important news, all the Weasley's stopped their side conversations and looked at the two Weasley women standing in front of them.

"What is it mum?" George and Fred said at the same time after a minute of dead silence.

"There's going to be another Weasley soon." Molly said as she watched everyone's face turn from excitement to surprise. Once the news registered in everyone's head all that could be heard was 'Congratulations mum and dad' by everyone as both George and Fred punched Arthur's arm. Bill, Ron and Ginny got up from the couch and went over to hug their mum,

"It's not me that's pregnant." Molly said before she hugged the closest kid to her, which happened to be Bill. Hearing this, all the Weasley's stopped and just looked at Molly, all with a confused look on their face. After a minute or two of silence, everyone got that it was Hermione that was pregnant and not Molly. Bill and Ginny made their way over to Hermione and hugged her tightly,

"Wait, I don't get it." Ron said, still confused as to what was happening.

"Ron, I'm pregnant." Hermione said a bit annoyed. Hearing that his fiancé was pregnant, Ron backed up from were he was standing and sat down on the couch, resting his head in his hands.

"Aren't you happy?" George asked as he slapped Ron's back jokingly. Noticing that Ron had turned pale, Molly walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Ron,

"Can I talk to Ron, privately?" Molly asked as she wrapped her arms around Ron and pulled him into her. All the Weasley's nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Molly and Ron time to talk.

"How could this happen, mum?" Ron asked, obviously on the verge of tears.

"Ron, you know how this happened." Molly replied as she tried to calm her baby boy down. Ron then dug his face deeper into his mum's ample bosom and started to cry.

"Why are you crying, Ron?" Molly asked after a few minutes of rubbing Ron's back as she held him close.

"Mum, she's pregnant." Ron stuttered, trying to hold back from crying again.

"I know she is, honey, but that just means you're going to have a little one running around." Molly said as she cupped Ron's chin and brought his face so he was looking at her.

"What if I'm not going to be a good dad, Mummy?" Ron said as he started to tear up once again.

"Why are you so much like Dad?" Molly asked, "You're going to be an amazing father, Ron. You shouldn't ever worry about what kind of father you're going to be." She added when Ron looked at her confused.

"But I'm scared." Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ron Weasley, why are you scared?" Molly asked a bit taken back that her youngest son was scared.

"I don't know what to do with a kid, mum. I am so clueless when it comes to taking care of them." Ron said as he looked at his mum.

"That's nonsense, Ron. You know we're always going to be here if you need anything." Molly said, "And you'll know what to do when the baby comes." Molly added from experience.

"How do you know mummy?" Ron asked.

"I've been through this Ron. I know how you feel." Molly said as she took both of Ron's hands into hers and rubbed the top of both with each of her thumbs. That's when Ron gave Molly the slightest of smiles,

"Thank you mummy." He said, "I love you." Ron added as he hugged Molly once more.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Now go talk to Hermione." Molly said as she ushered Ron upstairs and without any hesitation, Ron followed her orders.


End file.
